


Royal Arrangement

by daisywrites



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Stan and Ford rule Gravity Falls together, not yet at least, with the shocking twist that neither is happy to marry the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisywrites/pseuds/daisywrites
Summary: Princess Mabel Pines has grown up throughout the entirety of the war between the kingdoms of Gravity Falls and the Nightmare Realm. Now grown up, she suddenly is faced with the decision to bring about great peace at the expense of her own happiness - through an arranged wedding that nobody is too thrilled about.





	Royal Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/gifts).



> For Oilux's birthday!!! ILY AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! (This is also going to be very long probably) <3

Princess Mabel Pines stood outside of her castle, ashy grass crunching under every movement of her bare feet. She was sixteen years old, and everything she had ever known was on fire.

Her brother was in the grass next to her, basically unconscious, and she was shaking as she waited with baited breath for Stan to return with Ford. He had delivered herself and Dipper (and a squealing Waddles who was in Mabel’s arms) to the castle’s front lawn, then charged back in when he discovered his brother hadn’t followed him the entire way out.

Mabel knew this had to do with the war between the kingdoms of Gravity Falls and the Nightmare Realm. Things had been getting worse and worse, threats piling higher and higher, and now her home and her kingdom were in flames. She had already lost so much…she couldn’t lose Stan and Ford now too…

Mabel gasped as Stan kicked down the front door, Ford’s arm slung around his shoulder as the two limped out of the burning castle. They collapsed into the singed grass, and Mabel raced to her knees to make sure they were okay, just as the castle exploded into flames.

They could rebuild the town, but things would never be the same with the Nightmare Realm.

 

***Four Years Later***

 

Mabel sat up in bed, gasping for air as her nightmare dissolved into the real world around her. She had been dreaming about the fire again – that was something that would certainly never stop haunting her. Luckily though, it was in the past, and they had rebuilt their kingdom to be better than ever. And even better than that, they had retaliated against the Nightmare Realm, refusing to give up in this war that still raged strong, even four years later.

Things weren’t going…fantastic now in that reguard, and maybe that was why she was having nightmares about the fire. Tensions were still high and the war was still going between the Nightmare Realm and Gravity Falls – their king, Bill Cipher, was such a manic dictator that even his own people were planning to revolt against him unless something changed.

For Stan and Ford, it wasn’t easy running a kingdom together, and trying to fight a war against the Nightmare Realm. Things were never particularly easy for them, actually – an argument they once had over had them estranged for nearly ten years. Ford was left to rule the kingdom alone, but luckily, he realized how much he needed Stan’s help, and sent a letter to him. Stan came to Gravity Falls, the two made up, and now they ruled the kingdom together. Sure, there were issues every now and again, but their ruling styles balanced each other nicely. In most cases, that was. Not in regards to Stan wanting to solve every issue with “ignoring it” or “canons,” and Ford staying up all night stressing over which political move to make next to ensure peace for the kingdom.

She and Dipper had come into Stan and Ford’s care after their parents underwent a tragic accident, during the first violent conflict between Gravity Falls and the Nightmare Realm, leaving Dipper and Mabel orphans before they could even remember. Being raised by Stan and Ford, in a big, woodsy-style castle, was a fun and interesting way to grow up. Even though they grew up with the looming promise of war, they were happy their entire childhood. Now nearly twenty-one, the twins wanted to keep things that way – but with the unrest of society around them, they weren’t so sure things would be staying the way they preferred them to be.

It was already morning, and Mabel sang a catchy pop song to herself as she threw on a dress and padded out in her bare feet to check with their trusty butler, Soos, if she had gotten any mail from any new suitors. Things hadn’t worked out so great with Mermando – he had been roped into an arranged marriage, an idea that made Mabel shudder with dread.

“Good morning Soos!” Mabel beamed as she turned the corner and saw Soos, carrying a stack of mail under his arm.

“Hey Princess Mabel dood!” He waved at her, plucking a stack of letters out of the pile, “Lookin’ for your mail, hambone?”

“You know it! Thank you!” Mabel said cheerily, taking the stack from him as she got to skip away. Soos, however, quickly said, “Wait dood, there’s, ah…the Stan bros have an, um, guest over. I think I was supposed to tell you guys to stay out of the parlor.”

“Oh. King business?’ Mabel tilted her head in question, to which Soos weakly nodded. She could tell he seemed a little shaken by whatever guest was over, so she didn’t push it. Instead she thanked Soos before bounding away to the dining hall, where her brother was groggily eating a bowl of cereal, crown seemingly stuck in his floppy bedhead. She plopped down at the table next to him and began eagerly sifting through her mail.

“Good morning, DipDop!” Mabel set some junk mail aside, “How’s it hangin’ this morning?”

He mumbled something tiredly in response, and Mabel giggled. Her laughing, however, ceased when she got to the end of her mail pile. No new letters. She sighed, dropping her head against the table, when Dipper tapped her with something that felt like paper, sleepily muttering, “This was in my mail pile this morning.”

She nearly shot up from the table, snatching a letter addressed to her in loopy handwriting and tearing it open. Her eyes quickly scanned the words – and she froze when she spotted the Gleeful signature at the top of the page.

She read the letter once, then again. Bud Gleeful was requesting Mabel be in an arrange wedding with Gideon. Gideon, although creepy, was highly acclaimed in town and when he wasn’t starring in show performances and musicals, he was serving as one of Stan and Ford’s knights. The only problem was Mabel couldn’t stand him – mostly because he was creepily obsessed with her.

“I can’t marry Gideon,” she whispered to herself, panic bubbling in her. What if Stan and Ford wanted her to? She was nearly twenty-one, and practically everybody she knew was getting married. Even Dipper was engaged to Wendy! Yet she was single and worried she’d be put in this exact situation. Turning down Gideon Gleeful could be really destructing to her family…

Mabel tugged at her hair, hurriedly standing up from the table. “I _can’t_ marry _Gideon_.”

“What?” Dipper asked groggily, but Mabel was already racing down the hall. What had Soos said earlier? Something about Stan and Ford being in the parlor? Her mind was flying with a billion different fears, and she quickly barged into the parlor in hopes that she could discuss this with her uncles.

Instead, Mabel was faced with Stan, Ford, and King Bill Cipher all sitting in the parlor. Stan looked like he was going to strangle Bill, and Ford was rubbing his temples so hard his thumbs were leaving marks. Bill huffed with an eye roll at the sight of her, “Oh great, just who I wanted to see.”

Stan glared at Bill viciously, and Ford scrubbed a hand over his face. “What’s going on?” Mabel looked between the three of them confusedly.

Bill flashed her a rueful smirk, “Start planning the wedding, Princess. Looks like we’re getting married.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like this?? Comment and tell me if I should continue!


End file.
